The Lion King adventure 1
by S-techno
Summary: Join Simba on his advenutres with his friends, starring Haiba, an S-tech aircraft crash lands in the jungle, Simba and the gang go investigate it, on board the aircraft they find another friend inside of it
1. Chapter 1

Simba woke up to find that everyone in the den was still sleeping except his friends,Simba tip  
toed out of the den and walked over to the water hole, he saw Nala and Ace sitting there chatting.

Nala:"I dont know Ace, what if he doesn't wanna be friends anymore, I realy want to tell him my  
feelings."

Ace:"I don't know Nala, but why do girls ask me these kinds of questions? I mean they ask me for  
fashion advice, relationship advice, the way you look kind of advice, and marriage advice and  
I'm not even old enough what goes on in marriage."

Simba:"Hey guys why are you talking about marriage?"

Ace and Nala looked at each other, Nala gave Ace a look to come up with something.

Ace:"Uhh... well becuase um... we were talking about the time your parents married each other."

Nala:"Yeah we were just talking about the time when your mother was giving birth to you she said,  
it hurts and that your father nearly passed out from the pressure that your mother was holding  
on his paw."

Simba:"Oh yeah, my Mom can be very strong and scary."

Ace:"You can say that again, remember that time she told when they were growing up? she told us  
she punched a wall and made a hole in it so deep you could hide 3 cubs in there."

Nala:"I think your exaggerating."

Ace:"Realy? becuase King Mufassa said"."that was the first time he had been so scared in years."

Simba:"Remind me to never make my mother angry."

Nala:"I think that will be hard since you always get us into trouble."

?:"Hey guys!"

Simba Nala and Ace looked to their left and saw a group of cub walking towards them, it was Malka  
Tama Tojo and Chumvi, Tojo was carrying a bird nest with him.

Simba:"Hey guys what do you want to do today?"

Tojo:"I wanted to go bird watching."

Simba:"Whats with the nest."

Tojo:"Oh I wanted to keep my babies safe so I took them with me."

Malka:"He acts like an actual mother, he even told me to feed them by mouth."

Tojo:"Hey my babies need their nutrition."

Chumvi:"I want to go find some more girl cubs to get a date with."

Simba:"All you think about is girls."

Chumvi:"Hey at least I'm not like Haiba:"

Simba:"True, your not desperate to date a inanimate object."

Chumvi:"I dont know whats wrong with that kid, nobody has a personality like that."

Malka:"Unless you conduct a experiment-"

Tojo:"Look Malka no one here wants to listen to your smarty smart stuff or whatever."

Chumvi:"Hmm I wonder if there any single cubs here?"

Just then a Lioness cub with light brown fur and white underbelly and yellow eyes walked up to  
them.

Chumvi:"Oh man, she is hot!"

Simba:"Eh I think I can agree with that."

Malka:"I think so too."

Nala and Tama were jealous of this Lioness cub they were stealing their crushes.

?:"Hi my name is Kefira, and you must be the handsome prince Simba."

Simba:"Why yes I am, but you can just call me Simba:"

Kefira:"Ok Simba, May I ask who your handsome male friends are?"

Simba:"This is Malka,Tama,Tojo,Chumvi.

Kefira:"Nice to meet you guys." Kefira said in a flirtatious voice."

Tama's thoughts (Kefira if you know whats good for then you will stay away from my Malka!)

Nala's thoughts (I hope this Kefira won't try to steal my Simba away from me)

Malka's thoughts (what are they thinking about?)

Tojo's thoughts (I think the girls are getting a bit jealous)

Chumvi's thoughts (Oh man she is so hot)

Kefria's thoughts (Simba Tojo and Malka look very handsome, lets have some fun)

Kefira:"I was about to go to the jungle, wanna come with me boys?"

Simba,Malka,Tojo,Chumvi:"Yeah."They said simultaneously.

Tama's thoughts (She better not try anything with my Malka)

Nala's thoughts (I wonder what she's gonna do when we get there, probably flirt with Simba)

Kefira's thoughts (Oh Simba,Malka,Tojo,Chumvi you are all mine all of you)

Kefira:"Well lets get going."

Nala:"I'm gonna tag along."

Tama:"I'm coming too."

The 7 cubs walked walked and walked until they reached the jungle, Kefira led them to a romantic  
site, there was a rainbow a waterfall and vine hammocks.

Simba:"Wow it's romantic here." Simba said in aww.

Kefira:"I know, it's where you bring them to be romantic." Kefira said in a flirtatious voice.

Nala:"Tama you know she's trying to steal them from us." Nala whispered.

Tama:"What do you mean us?"

Nala:"Tama I know that you love Malka."

Tama:"I do not." Tama said blushing.

Nala:"Oh yeah? then why are you blushing hmm?"

Tama:"Ok fine I admit it, just don't tell him yet please?"

Nala:"Ok, but we need to seperate them from Kefira, so we can have our turn on them."

Tama:"Ok how do you propose we do this?"

Nala:"I don't know."

Ace:"I think I might know."

Nala and Tama looked behind them and saw Ace sitting crosslegged behind them.

Nala:"Ace why are you over here."

Ace:"Becuase Chumvi told me to stay with you guys so that way Kefira won't notice me."

Nala:"Why does Chumvi care if Kefira notices you?"

Ace:"Becuase he wants Kefira to be his girlfriend."

Tama:"Thats a shocker." Tama said sarcastically.

Ace:"Well I suppose I could move Kefira away from-".

Tama:"Keep her away from Malka."

Nala:"Keep her away from Simba."

Ace:"Ok, I'll try to keep her away from them, but what about Chumvi and Haiba?"

Tama:"Eh no ones interested in Chumvi or Haiba."

Ace:"Ok I'll keep her away from Simba and Malka, so you can have your own romanctic time with them."

Tama and Nala blush.

Nala:"We appreciate this Ace."

Tama:"Yeah we really appreciate it."

Ace:"No problem, I do anything for a friend, even if it is weird but still for a friend."

Ace went off to move Kefira away from Simba and Malka so Haiba and Chumvi could do some of their  
moves on Kefira.

Tama:"Wow Ace is really doing this for us."

Nala:"Ace is the most reliable guy you could go to for favors or requests, well one of the guys."

Tama:"One of the guys?"

Nala:"Yeah one of the guys you know, Ace, Humphrey, Spyro, Ratchet, Simba, Malka, Bambi, and  
lucky."

Tama:"They are trust worthy guys to go to favors?"

Nala:"Yeah and any other personal favors." Nala whispered with a sly smile on her face.

Tama:"Why are you smiling like tha- oh I get it now."

Nala:"But don't worry they know if not to do it or not." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ace went over to Kefira and the guys, Ace silently tip toed over to them, when Ace was near a bush he hid in it then grabbed Simba and Malka while no one noticed."Ace what are you doing?" Simba whispered." Ace said nothing but instead just grabbed Simba's shoulder with a certain pressure, then in a split second Simba fell unconscious, then Ace did the same thing to Malka they both wee now unconscious, Ace picked them up and placed them near Nala and Tama."What did you do to them?" Nala asked."Fulcon neck pinch." Ace replied."Slash tuaght me how to do it." Ace said."Oh yeah I remember him." Nala said."Ok I'm going to wake them up." Ace said. Ace put both hands on each of their shoulders and pressed, then they both woke up instantly Ace dove into a bush to hide and keep Kefira away for a while."Wa who where?" Simba exclaimed as he woke up."Oh Simba your awake." Nala said as if he were sleeping the whole time."Nala?" Simba said."Where's Kefira?" Simba asked."Oh she is with Chumvi." Nala answered Simba."Let's hang out for a while." Tama said. Nala walked over Simba and guided him to where she wanted to go, while Tama did the same with Malka.

With Simba and Nala

Simba nad Nala were walking farther into the jungle, after a few minutes of walking they reached their venue, it was a place in the jungle that had a log for a bridge, when they walked on it there was a spot they can sleep in (Familiar TLK Forever :) ) Simba and Nala kept playing tag with each other, then they tripped over a vine then they were sent tumbling down to the ground, they landed with a THUMP Simba looked too see Nala pinning him down as always, Simba looked into her beutiful eyes he saw Love in them and the fun loving personality she had, they were about to lean in for a kiss but was interrupted by a voice."Well what do you want me to say? just scream out into the sky and yell come on I want something awesome to happen!?" Then after that a large object fell out of the sky and landed a few feet away.

10 minutes ago with Malka and Tama

Malka and Tama were walking through the thick leaves and vines of the jungle, Tama was thinking of some way to reveal her feelings to Malka."Umm Tama where are we going?" Malka asked feeling that they had lost their sense of directcion."Oh were getting close malka don't worry." Tama said trying to calm down Malka. But she doesn't know where she was going to take him, after a few minutes they raeched a spot with a long water fall Malka and Tama were stitting down near a tree."Wow this place is kinda cool." Malka said."Yeah." Tama said. "It sure is." Tama said a little unsure of what to say next. Malka was looking at Tama, who happens to be looking the other way. 'Oh she so beutiful.' Malka thought. 'I wonder how I'm going to tell her the way I feel?' Malka thought himself trying to figure a way to tell his crush his feelings for her. 'Malka is probably bored right now' Tama thought to her self. 'I have to come up with something." Tama thought looking around her surroundings. Then she thought jsut to tell him anyway, they both looked at each other at the same time and said."I have something to tell you." They said simultaneously. THey were surprised."Oh you go." Malka said kindly."No no you go Malka." Tama said."Well... umm uh Tama." Malka said trying to find the right words."Tama when I look at you I feel-." Malka was interrupted when Ace came through a bush. "Malka Tama." Ace said gladly."I've been looking for you every where." Ace said walking to them."Why what's wrong Ace?" Malka asked."It's your parents they want to talk to you and the is a flying S-tech air craft coming here." Ace said pointing to a large air craft up in the sky."A s-tech air craft? here now?" Malka asked looking at the air craft."Yeah and were going to have a meeting again." Ace said."Aww waht a meeting." Tama whined."Those take hours." Tama said."It's not my fualt." Ace said while putting his hands in front of him."What do you want me to say ? just scream into the sky and yell I want something awesome to happen?!" As Ace said that the air craft  
started coming down."Hey is it me or is that air craft come in a little fast?" Malka said looking at the air craft which looked like it was going towards them."I think it is coming in fast." Ace said."Well I think this is a good time to panic don't you agree?" Malka said."Yeah." Ace said."Why not?" Tama said. They started screaming at the top of their lungs and ran around panicking, as the air craft came it went past them and landed nose first into the ground they stopped panicking and walked slowly to the air craft, Ace walked up the air craft and looked in the pilot seat he saw no one in it."This is a unmanned air craft." Ace said. Ace climbed down and walked to the back of the air craft, Ace looked around it trying to figure out a way to get it to lower down a little bit, as Ace was thinking Simba and Nala and the rest of the group ran up."What happened?" Simba asked looking at the air craft."it's one of S-tech's air craft shipments." Ace said."I'm trying to figure out a way to get in." Ace said as he felt his around the air craft. The air craft started creaking and it was going down, they all moved out of the way as the air craft came down to ground level and the back of the air craft opened up, they all peeked inside it."Wanna see whats in it?" Ace said.

_  
A/N Hey guys I'm back sorry for the short chapter, anyway what will Simba and the rest of the gang find?


	3. Chapter 3

As the group walked into the air craft, they looked around inside the air craft not much was in there but then they heard a voice."Hey! anyone out there?" A voice yelled."Am I in Africa already?" A voice yelled.*Sniff sniff*"I smell dirt and water." The voice yelled again."Simba is that you?" The voice yelled."Who's in there?" Nala asked."Maybe it's another Lion." Chumvi said."You always say that when ever we try to find out who were dealing with." Simba said."Lions are the best." Chumvi said with a smile."I can hear someone yelling about how Lions are the best." The voice said."Chumvi is that you?" The voice said."Who is that and where is he?" Kefira asked."I don't know." Simba said."Hey just keep talking we'll follow the sound of your voice." Ace said."Ok." The voice yelled."I remember the time Simba's fur was painted pink by prank war between the girls and the boys, and I remember when Haiba got slapped by a bunch of random Lionesses and I remember the time Nala beat up some Lion cub who kept hitting on  
her, and I remember the time was yamming about how handsome Malka is." The voice said."Wait what?" Malka said."I smell fear and cowardness too." The voice said."Malka is there isn't he?" The voice said."What did you say earlier?" Malka said. They reached where the voice was coming from, the voice was coming from a crate with a big label that says warning: Do not open. How ever it does not work on children they tried to open it."Hey are you in there?" Malka said."Yeah I'm in here." The voice said."Ok good What did you say earlier about Tama." Malka asked."Oh Tama was yamming on on about how-." The voice was interrupted when Tama quickly hit the crate knocking it down on the floor landing on Simba, SImba crawled out under the crate."Thanks for the help!" Simba said rubbing the dirt off of him."Oww." The voice said."I smell blushing and nervousness." The voice said."Tama? are you there and are you blushing?" The voice asked."Can he smell everything?" Nala asked."How do we get him out of there?" Tama said."We  
could probably pry it open with something in here." Ace suggested."Or you could just press the code button thing on the side of the crate." The voice said. Everyone looked on the side of the crate and saw a button that could open the crate, not a very good security system for a need to be secured crate Simba pressed the button and the crate opened but, the lid kept closing becuase the top was facing the side of the wall becuase of Tama."How about you move the crate facing upwards so I can get out?" The voice said. They moved the crate to face it upwards then they pressed the button and the lid came off, they stepped back and waited to see who was in the crate, what surprised them was that it was a anthro bunny his fur was black and his eyes were blue and he was wearing nothing but pants made out of some kind of leaves like substance."Hey your wearing the same kind of cloths I'm wearing!"Ace said."Becuase It's me!" The bunny said."Spades!" Ace said."Ace!" Spades yelled as they ran to each other and hugged them."Spades now I understand who and how he knew us." Nala said."How did you get to Africa?" Ace asked."I thought the S-tech agents took you." Ace said."They did just to do some test on me." Spades said."When they did the tests they all put me in a crate and said they will bring me back to Africa, but then suddenly the ship started spiraling out of control then I landed here strangely the ship was made to do that if someone were to yell I want something awesome to happen!" Spades said."Now that your here we can have fun!" Simba said."Won't your parents be mad that you went inside of a possibly dangerous ship without any adult present?" Spades said."Exactly." Mufasa said from behind them."Dad!" Simba said turing around to face his father."Simba why did you go in here? you know you could have been hurt." Mufasa said."Aww come on dad but if we didn't we wouldn't have found out Spades was here." Simba said. Mufasa looked at Spades then back to his son."You did get Spades out of that crate." Mfasa said."Yeah it was cramped in there." Spades said."I coudln't even scratch my nose without bending one of my arms backwards just to scratch it." Spades said."I will let it slide this time." Mufasa said."But get into anymore trouble you will be grounded." Mufasa said as he left the aircraft."Well we should go home." Malka said."Aww come on pussy cat." Simba said."Let's go check out what else is in here." Simba said."Maybe tomarrow Simba it's almost night time now." Ace said."Oh fine tomorrow then." Simba groaned. They gang started walking back to Pride Rock, Kefira was upset that her "date" was interrupted by this but she will get what she wants soon, Spades and Ace were talking Ace wearing the same thing as Spades, neither Spades or Ace were wearing shoes shirt or anything but the wierd leaf pants thing, Spades teaching Ace the things he is learning to help Ace learn faster is going great, he will also still teach everyone as well Chumvi as always is bragging to Spades how awesome Lions are, Malka was still asking Spades what  
he said about Tama and Nala talking to Spades about how Simba's mother has to hold him down to have a bath, even Ace has to hold him down but Simba is a Lion cub and Ace is anthro bunny so Simba has the upper hand in the strength, Ace would be covered in bruises just to help Sarabi give Simba a bath but he always would just do it for his own good.'Dude! what took you so long to write this?!' Simba thought."What? I haven't gotten much reviews yet." S-techno said."Yeah and why did you let Malka hear the thing about what I said about him." Tama said."What? he didn't exactly hear it." S-techno said."Oh while your here can you make my mom stop giving me baths they are just so horrible." Simba said."Baths are good for you Simba." S-techno said."Simba baths remove the dirt and other germs from your body and fur, and plus you really need it you smell really bad." S-techno said pinching his nose and fanning the air."No I don't!" Simba said."There are fly's flying around your heard and I can see the sent floating above you." S-techno said. Simba looked to his head and saw what he was saying was true then he frowned."Still I'm not getting a bath." Simba said."Oh okay fine suit yourself... guys! now." S-techno said. Ace, Spades and Sarabi grabbed Simba, Ace and Spades got his legs and pinned him down while Sarabi tried to give her son a bath."Well I think things will go graet." S-techno said. Then you could hear Ace screaming as Simba keeps clawing at him."Claws! claws! claws! claws!" Ace yelled.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update I apologies about this tell me what you think and I will try to update. *Simba runs past S-techno with Ace Spades and Sarabi on his tail*"I don't want a bath!" Simba whined."You smell so horrible that you have flies circling your head." Sarabi said."Ace Spades your my knights your suppose to be protecting me." Simba said as he struggled to get away."From anything or anyone dangerous but not from a bath- claws claws claws claws!" Ace said as Simba again started clawing at him. Oh and Ace and Spades are anthro's just them


End file.
